Today's physical computer system virtualization process relies on the P2V technology. P2V, short for Physical To Virtual, refers to the migration of operation systems, applications or data from physical hard disks of a computer system to a virtual environment or disk partitions. That is, an operator of the physical computer system can only view the performance of the system of the physical computer running on a virtual machine after the physical computer system is migrated to the virtual machine over the physical computer.
The P2V technology for computer system virtualization uses mirror image creation tools, such as the WMWare converter, to create mirror image files the entire computer system. The mirror image files can then be copied to the virtual machine environment to be loaded to achieve P2V. A user has to wait until the completion of the P2V process to perform test on the virtualized operating system by accessing the virtual machine environment. Thus, the entire process can be complex and have a relatively long waiting time, making the operation less convenient.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.